


The Absurd Lucky Item

by kadzuki



Series: Daily Life [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadzuki/pseuds/kadzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima Shintarou, shooting guard Kiseki no Sedai, megane-tsundere, maniak Oha-Asa. Sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai lucky item absurd. Tapi kali ini adalah lucky item paling absurd dari yang ter-absurd! Mampukah ia mempertahankan lucky item-nya dari amukan kaisar Kiseki no Sedai?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Absurd Lucky Item

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : OOC-ness, banyak membahas pantat, jangan baca kalau sedang/mau makan
> 
> My work-schedule is trully a hell!! Gw niat untuk update berkala, tapi apa daya... Yah, paling nggak masa hiatus gw sudah berakhir. Buat readers FF series gw, harap bersabar, udah ada update schedule-nya kok. Mohon pengertiannya, ya~ Itadakimasu~

 

 

" Shintarou, singkirkan tanganmu. " desis sang _emperor_ berbahaya. 

" Tidak. "

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kilat kemarahan terpancar dari mata heretrokromnya tatkala mendengar salah satu ~~budak~~ temannya itu membantah perintahnya.

" Singkirkan sekarang juga atau kau lebih memilih berkencan dengan guntingku?! "

Midorima bergidik ngeri. Haruskah ia bertahan demi _lucky item_ yang akan menyelamatkan peruntungan Cancer yang sangat buruk hari ini dan bermesraan dengan si merah tajam kesayangan Akashi? Ataukah lebih baik merelakan dirinya sial sepanjang hari namun selamat dari senjata keramat sang emperor?

" Kumohon. Mengertilah. Ini _lucky item_ -ku, nodayo. " Dengan segenap keberanian ia menatap balik sang raja ~~neraka~~ , matanya berkaca-kaca.

" Jelaskan kenapa ini bisa jadi _lucky item_. " tiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir Akashi penuh penekanan dan racun yang tak kentara. " Jelaskan sedetail-detailnya apa yg dikatakan Oha-Asa sialan itu. "

Sang pemuda tsundere itu cuma bisa menelan ludah. Meski tidak terima Oha-Asa-nya dihina, ia tidak berani protes karena masih sayang nyawa. Ia menghela nafas, menyiapkan mental sebelum menjawab tuntutan Akashi.

" Cancer hari berada di urutan terbawah. Paling sial. " Midorima bisa merasakan tangannya mulai berkeringat, namun ia berkeras tetap memegang _lucky item_ -nya selama ia bisa. " _Lucky item_ hari ini untuk Cancer adalah benda bulat, empuk, hangat, dan... "

" Dan? "

" Dan... dan harus kepunyaan seorang berambut biru, nanodayo. "

" ... "

Hening.

Akashi masih terdiam, mata heterokromnya tetap terpancang pada sang pemuda berambut lumut.

Yang ditatap cuma bisa mingkem, dalam hati komat-kamit memohon intervensi Tuhan agar masih bisa melihat matahari dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

" Kupikir kau cukup pintar. " Gunting keramat berwarna merah sudah teracung, siap dilempar oleh si empunya. " Kalau kau menafsirkan _lucky item_ -mu sebagai pantat, maka kau seharusnya sudah tahu apa konsekuensinya, terutama jika yang kau jadikan _lucky item_ dan kau pegang itu adalah **pantat Tetsuya** -ku. "

Yang namanya disebut masih berdiam sedari tadi. Mukanya masih sedatar papan meski ada sedikit semburat merah yang kelewat tipis di pipinya. Dengan tangan Midorima yang menempel di pantatnya semenjak latihan dimulai, sebenarnya ia merasa risih. Namun apa daya, kegigihan Midorima soal _lucky item_ melampaui batas urat malu manusia. Untunglah kekasih bermata heterokromnya segera datang menyelamatkan bersama gunting keramatnya.

Mungkin Midorima akan segera melepaskan tangannya, tapi sang bayangan yakin malam nanti pantatnya akan kembali dijamah. Oleh pacar berambut merahnya tersayang tentunya.

_Oke Kuroko Tetsuya, cukup berimajinasi sampai situ saja. Yang menulis fic ini tidak berencana menaikkan rating menjadi M._

" Akashi... Aku mohon pengampunanmu. Aku sangat membutuhkannya. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa _lucky item_ , nodayo! "

" Persetan dengan _lucky item_ -mu?! Kalau memang harus pantat dan orang yang berambut biru, kenapa kau nggak pegang pantat si Daiki dakian itu saja, sana?! " balas Akashi murka. Akhirnya gunting saktinya lepas landas dari tangan kanannya.

_JLEBB._

Dengan refleks yang mendadak luar biasa, sang pemuda berambut lumut berhasil mengelak dari serangan frontal gunting terbang, meski mengorbankan beberapa helai rambut yang terpotong naas. Untung saja ia tidak salah mengelak, bisa-bisa kepalanya pitak permanen atau malah berhasil dilubangi si gunting maut. Hebatnya, tangan kanannya tetap menempel pada pantat Kuroko.

" LEPASKAN TANGANMU! PEGANG SAJA PANTAT SI DAIKI SANA! "

Teriakan sang _emperor_ membahana ke penjuru gedung klub basket. Kuroko _facepalm_ , antara senang atas reaksi sang kekasih yang melindungi dirinya dan gusar karena kejadian absurd ini tidak cepat berakhir. Tambahan lagi, pantatnya yang dipegang Midorima gatal dan ia ingin menggaruknya.

_SYUT. SYUUUUT. JLEB. JLEB JLEB JLEB._

Gunting demi gunting lepas landas dari tangan maut sang raja ~~neraka~~ , sementara targetnya dengan ajaib berkelit pada posisi kritis. Midorima melompat ke kanan menghindari formasi _triple-scissors_ , jubah hitamnya yang melambai robek di bagian tepinya. Kemudian, ia menatap sang pemuda berambut merah dari balik kacamata hita—

_Tunggu. Itu sih Matrix._

Setelah mengerahkan keburuntungan Cancer yang tersisa untuk hari ini, Midorima berhasil bertahan hidup tanpa kehilangan anggota tubuh satu pun. Merah dan hijau saling berhadapan, sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Korbannya masih menontoni mereka dengan pantat yang masih belum bebas dan semakin gatal.

" APA PERLU AKU MENYERETMU DAN MENEMPELKAN TANGANMU KE PANTAT DAIKI BIAR KAU PUAS, HAH?! "

" NGGAK MAU! OGAH! NAJIS! JIJIK! SI AOMINE NGGAK CEBOK TADI PAGI, TAHU! "

SIIIING—

Hening seketika.

Bahkan suara bola basket yang terpantul dan sepatu yang berdecit seolah lenyap begitu saja, menyisakan sang _ace shooter_ dengan raut 'gue-nggak-sudi-megang-pantat-Aomine', sang _emperor_ yang tercengang dengan mulut setengah terbuka, dan sang bayangan yang mendadak mual setelah ingat kalau minum vanilla milkshake yang disodorkan Aomine dengan tangan-nggak-cebok-nya.

Lalu yang bersangkutan?

Preman dakian yang dibicarakan sedang asyik main _one on one_ di lapangan tim lapis kedua dengan kekasih tercintanya yang super cerewet. Pakai tambahan kejar-kejaran nggak jelas kayak sinetron Bollywood lagi.

" Da-darimana kau tahu kalau Daiki nggak... nggak cebok? " sahut Akashi, akhirnya sadar. " Jangan-jangan... Jangan-jangan... Kau... "

" Bu-bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan, nodayo! " tukas Midorima buru-buru, takut disangka melakukan suatu hal aneh diluar nalar. " Tadi pagi sebelum bel aku kembali ke asrama untuk mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal. Dan saat aku membuka pintu kamar, tercium bau busuk yang berasal dari kamar mandi... Lalu... Saat melongoknya... ada barang itu... hitam... panjang... TIDAAAAKKK!! MATAKUUUUU!! "

Baik Akashi maupun Kuroko kepingin muntah di tempat. Berkat deskripsi Midorima yang singkat namun tepat, bayangan tragedi kamar mandi itu langsung terpatri dalam benak mereka. Tidak diragukan lagi mereka akan menghindari Aomine selama jam makan untuk menyelamatkan nafsu makan masing-masing.

" Aku tahu Aomine-kun memang jorok, tapi tidak kusangka sampai sejorok itu. " Kuroko akhirnya angkat bicara.

" Padahal persediaan tisu toilet sudah kuletakkan di rak depan kamar mandi, dan apa susahnya sekedar memencet tombol _'flush'_ di toilet?! " Sang pemuda berambut lumut itu mendadak curhat. Barangkali stres-nya selama empat tahun sekamar dengan Aomine Daiki sudah tak tertahankan. " Akashi, kau kan ketua asrama! Kenapa kau tidak memindahkan si makhluk hitam dakian itu dari kamarku sih?! "

" Kalau memang kekuasaanku sebesar itu, hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah menjadikan Tetsuya sebagai teman sekamarku. " jawab Akashi kalem. " Jadi terima nasibmu dan cepat singkirkan tanganmu dari pantat Tetsuya. Kalau tid— "

" Ada apaan, sih? Namaku disebut-sebut segala. "

_Hallelujah. Akhirnya si biang kerok muncul juga. Dengan muka tanpa dosa pula._

Merah, hijau, dan biru langit itu serempak menoleh ke arah cowok ganguro yang sedang mendekat ke arah mereka, diikuti oleh pacarnya yang berupa anak ayam pirang. Tampangnya begitu polos, membuat ketiganya ingin menggamparnya ramai-ramai. Tapi begitu teringat soal nggak ceboknya, mereka langsung mengurungkan niat jahat tersebut. Masih sayang tangan soalnya.

" Kok kalian memandangiku begitu, sih? Aku ganteng, ya? "

_HOEEKKK_.

" Jangan ke-geer-an, nodayo. " sahut Midorima, alisnya terangkat sebelah. " Kami cuma heran, kok rasanya semakin hari rasanya kulitmu semakin hitam saja. "

Kise langsung ngakak, Akashi dan Kuroko mati-matian menahan tawa buat jaga _image_. Yang diolok-olok langsung naik pitam, tidak rela kulit gelapnya yang seksi dikata-katai.

" Oke, kulitku memang hitam, remang, arang, gosong, terserah kalian, kek! Tapi paling tidak aku tidak semesum dirimu yang menjamah pantat Tetsu! " balas Aomine sambil menunjuk tangan kanan Midorima yang masih menempel mesra di pantat Kuroko.

" EEEHHH?! MIDORIMACCHI TERNYATA MESUM!! AKASHICCHI KOK BELUM MEMBUNUHMU?! "

" Aku sedang berusaha membunuhnya sebelum kalian datang, Ryouta. "

" BERISIK, NANODAYO! _LUCKY ITEM_ -KU HARI INI ADALAH PANTAT ORANG BERAMBUT BIRU! "

Aomine membatu. Kise cengo dengan mulut membentuk 'o' sempurna. Akashi mulai mengasah gunting keramat yang sebentar lagi akan lepas landas dari tangannya. Kuroko cuma berdiri diam. Sang pemuda tsundere sedikit menundukkan kepala dengan semburat merah muda di pipi.

" _Lucky item_ -mu itu sudah nggak masuk akal. " ujar Aomine memecah keheningan di antara mereka. " Tambahan lagi, biar katamu aku hitam, dakian, kayak preman, pantatku masih jauh lebih seksi dari pantatnya Tetsu. "

Tanpa dikomando, mendadak Aomine berbalik dan menyodorkan pantatnya ke arah Midorima. Otomatis Midorima, Akashi, dan Kuroko, mundur serempak. Melihat ketiganya menghindari pantat seksinya, niat jahil muncul dibenak Aomine tanpa mempedulikan hukuman neraka Akashi yang akan diterimanya. Ia mulai menggoyangkan pantatnya ke kanan dan kiri.

" Ryouta, lagu 'ABG Tua'!! " Aomine mulai gila (atau memang sudah gila sejak awal?!).

" TARIK-SSU! " Kise langsung menjalankan perintah sang kekasih tanpa ba-bi-bu. " Aaabeege tuwaa, tingkahmu smakin gilaaa~ "

Masih menggoyangkan pantat dengan sok seksi, Aomine mulai berjalan mundur. Spontan Midorima, Akashi, dan Kuroko—yang pantatnya masih setia ditempeli tangan Midorima—mundur berbarengan untuk menyelamatkan diri dari pantat si preman dakian. Yang bersangkutan sendiri semakin kegirangan saat ketiganya berusaha menghindar mati-matian.

" Sini-sini~ Pegang pantat seksiku~ "

_Buset deh. Aomine makin mirip om-om pedofil super mesum._

Karena keadaan semain darurat dan menyangkut hidup dan mati, Akashi mengaktifkan _Emperor Eyes_ miliknya, berusaha mencari cara untuk menghentikan Aomine yang sudah kesambet-entah-apa. Sayang, berkat lagu 'ABG Tua' yang dinyanyikan Kise dengan nada dan suara super _annoying_ , Akashi tidak bisa konsentrasi dan gagal menemukan titik lemah Aomine.

Sang pemuda tsundere yang menjadi biang kerok tragedi juga berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari teror teman-sekamarnya-yang-nggak-cebok. Masih sambil berjalan mundur ramai-ramai, ia menyambar sebuah bola basket yang tergeletak dan berniat meng-KO-kan Aomine dengan super- _longshot_ -nya. Namun, begitu sadar kalau tangan kanannya harus menempel ketat dengan _lucky item_ -nya, ia membuang ide itu jauh-jauh dan melemparkan bola yang ia sambar sekenanya.

Terakhir, sang pemuda berambut langit, hanya menatap partner-nya dengan wajah _poker face_. Bisa saja ia mengaktifkan _misdirection_ -nya dan kabur, tapi ia tidak tega kalau emperor-nya tersayang ternistai oleh ganguro jorok di hadapannya. Atau bisa saja ia menggunakan _misdirection overflow_ agar kekasihnya selamat, tapi dia sendiri tidak mau mengorbankan diri untuk sebuah-pantat-nggak-cebok. Lalu nasib Midorima? Kuroko sih sebodo amat, yang penting hanya dia dan Akashi.

Maka ketiganya hanya bisa meningkatkan kecepatan jalan mundur mereka untuk menghindari Aomine, layaknya tiga monster yang dikejar _Pacm*n_ yang menggila. Aomine merasa makin di atas angin. Kise menyanyi dengan suara yang semakin _annoying_ sambil goyang oplosan. Kayaknya urat malunya sudah putus semenjak jadian sama si _power forward_ dakian.

" Gawat! Kita bakalan tamat, nodayo! " ujar Midorima alih-alih berteriak. Dia menatap horor pada sudut gedung olahraga yang paling terbengkalai, dengan macam-macam peralatan berserakan disana-sini.

Mau menghindar pun sudah tak sempat, salah satu dari mereka pasti akan tersandung, terjatuh, kemudian jadi korban Aomine. Si pemuda ganguro malah tertawa nista layaknya _last boss_ di game RPG saat melihat ketiga mangsanya dalam kondisi nyaris _game over_.

" Kuroko! Akashi! Banting setir, nodayo! Banting set— "

_PLOK._

Hening seketika.

_Errr_ _—_ _sebenarnya Kise masih nyanyi histeris sambil goyang Y*S sih, tapi abaikan saja._

Aomine berhenti tertawa. Midorima mematung. Kuroko pasang wajah datarnya yang biasa. Akashi memeluk pinggang kekasihnya, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Midorima. Kise masih goyang dombret.

Rupanya saat Midorima panik karena mereka bertiga nyaris tidak bisa kabur dari pantat Aomine, Akashi memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan segera menyambar tangan yang menjamah pantat kekasihnya. Dengan kuasa _Emperor Eyes_ -nya, dalam sepersekian detik tangan itu berganti barang jamahan, dari pantat Kuroko Tetsuya ke pantat...

" TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKK!! TANGANKU TERCEMAR, NANODAYOOOOOO!! "

" _HOLYSH*T!!_ PANTAT SEKSI GUEEEE!! "

" TARIK-SSU! "

 

 

* * *

  **~~~~~FIN~~~~~**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ending-nya ngagok? Silakan gebukin gw :v Demi apa Daily Life selalu terilham dari kentut dan pantat... Dan gw sendiri nggak tau kenapa m(_ _)m


End file.
